


On the Hunt

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain's coming, and InuYasha wants to hunt before the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



**Title:** On the Hunt  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** InuYasha  
**Characters/Pairings:** InuYasha/Kouga  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Summary/Teaser:** Rain's coming, and InuYasha wants to hunt before the storm.  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 607

 

As InuYasha gazed out of the mouth of the cave he and Kouga were sharing, he thought back to how he had ended up staying with the wolf demon. Maybe it was a combination of shock and sadness. Maybe it was the fact that Kouga had loved Kagome as much as he had. Maybe it was blind fate. In any case, he was grateful for the companionship and content with his life after Kagome's disappearance.

He remembered that at first, even being near Kouga was somehow therapeutic. He wasn't as annoying as he used to be; he hadn't been like that since Kikyo's death. It was as if Kouga saw him as another person entirely. It took InuYasha a while to realize that, but once he had, their relationship grew from acquaintances to friends, then to lovers.

Kouga was as stupid as he was about the ways of love. Through heated touches and searing kisses, they discovered what worked for them, and what didn't. Kouga didn't seem to have a preference whether he was dominant or not, while InuYasha definitely preferred to be the one in charge. Sometimes Kouga would be in his wolf form, sometimes InuYasha would be half transformed into his demonic form, other times Kouga would take him on his human nights. Their relationship was loose and easy, and that might've been the biggest reason InuYasha continued to stay with him in the first place.

There was a stirring behind him, and his dog ears swiveled at the soft noises of Kouga waking. He didn't turn toward him as he said, “'Bout time you woke up.”

Kouga yawned obnoxiously before transforming into his wolf form and rushing past InuYasha to do his business in the wilderness surrounding them. When he returned he was in the humanoid form and pulling his hair back. “Why're ya so worried about me getting' up? You got plans or somethin'?”

InuYasha's nose twitched. “Rain's comin'. Gonna be a few days of it and I know you don't like gettin' wet.”

Kouga frowned. “Better hunt while we can. Maybe bring in firewood, too.”

InuYasha laughed. “To dry ya off when ya gotta run an' take a shit?”

“Hey, water fucks me up, alright?” Kouga shouted. “Gives me the chills and fucks with my sense of smell. Don't mock me for shit I can't help!”

Shaking his head, InuYasha got to his feet. He grabbed Kouga's shoulder and grumbled, “When are ya gonna learn to take a fuckin' joke, huh? I'm just teasin' ya!” He gave his neck a lick, right up to the back of his pointed ear- a gesture as sincere as a kiss on the mouth to their human friends. “Wanna split up or hunt together?” he asked.

Kouga's eyes were dark when he answered him. “Why don't we go in the back of this cave and you let me mount you, mutt. I'll get in wolf form...”

InuYasha considered it- when Kouga was a wolf, he had endless stamina… “But the rain-”

“Fuck the rain. I'll be alright as long as we stick together.” Now Kouga licked his neck, and bit lightly at his throat. “So what if we get started a little late.”

“Or,” InuYasha countered, “We can hunt first and spend the next two or three days doing everything under the sun to each other, with no reason to leave at all.”

Kouga thought it over. “Sometimes you're pretty smart, y'know?”

InuYasha punched him hard in the jaw. “Get going before I change my mind and leave you in the downpour!”

They took off together down the hillside, eager to get their hunting over with.


End file.
